Interest in and support for language study has strengthened in recent years due to the growing recognition that proficiency in more than one language benefits both individual learners and society. For the individual language learner, research has found a positive link between second language proficiency and cognitive and academic ability. In addition to developing a lifelong ability to communicate with people from other countries and backgrounds, individual benefits include improved overall school performance, superior problem-solving skills, and enhanced creativity and cognitive flexibility. Bamford, K. W., et al. (1991). Additive-bilingual (immersion) education: Cognitive and language development. Language Learning, 41:413-429; Hakuta, K. (1986). Mirror of language. New York: Basic Books.
From a societal perspective, a multilingual workforce enhances economic competitiveness and promotes tolerance and intercultural awareness. Americans fluent in other languages improve global communication and enhance U.S. economic competitiveness abroad. Center for Applied Linguistics (2004): Why, How, and When Should My Child Learn a Second, available at http://www.cal.org/resources/pubs/whyhowwhen_brochure.pdf. As a result, students of foreign languages often have better career opportunities. This is especially true for those learning English as an additional or foreign language. While English is the third most natively spoken language in the world, after Mandarin Chinese and Spanish, English has become the leading language of international discourse, including business and scientific discourse, and has acquired use as lingua franca in many regions. Crystal, D. (1997). English as a Global Language. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press; Wardhaugh, R. (2006). An introduction to sociolinguistics. Wiley-Blackwell.
Most English language learners view pronunciation as an important part of learning to speak. However, non-native-like pronunciation is a major challenge for many. Despite the recognized importance of pronunciation, most language courses emphasize general oral communication over pronunciation and teachers often remain uncertain about how to incorporate pronunciation into curriculum. Levis, J., et al. (2003). Integrating Pronunciation into ESL/EFL Classrooms. TESOL Journal, 12(2):13-19.